Fire Breath
The ability to generate from within oneself fire and release them from the mouth. Sub-power of Fire Attacks. Variation of Elemental Breath and Energy Breath. Opposite of Ice Breath. Not to be confused with Combustion Inducement. Also Called *Fire/Flame/Flaming Breath/Breathing/Exhalation *Incendia Respiro/Respira *Pyric Exhalation *Pyrokinetic Breath Capabilities The user is able to generate and manipulate fire within them in a way that allows them to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth. Applications *Burning *Fire Generation *Incineration *Melting *Pain Inducement Variations *Blue Fire Breath *Dark Fire Breath *Hell-Fire Breath *Holy Fire Breath *Poison-Fire Breath *Rainbow Fire Breath *Spiritual Flame Breath *White Fire Breath Associations *Combustion Inducement *Dragon Physiology *Elemental Breath *Energy Breath *Fire Attacks *Fire Manipulation Limitations *Fire Immunity/Heat Immunity *Unless they have resistance/immunity, the user risks harming themselves. *May be weak against cold/water-based powers. *May require some form of internal fuel to keep the fire going, limiting how long it can be used. Known Users Folklore/Mythology Comics Live Television Known Objects *Dragon Head Stone (Dark Souls series) *Dragon Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventure) *Superspicy Curry (Kirby/Super Smash Bros. series) *Fire-Salt (Steven Universe) Gallery File:FireBreathingDragon.jpg|A dragon breathing fire. sharkboylavagirl-sneeze.gif|Lavagirl (Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) sneezes fire. American Dragon Jake Long Fire Breath.gif|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) Haley Long Fire Breath (American Dragon).gif|Haley Long (American Dragon Jake Long) Luong Lao Shi American Dragon Fireball.gif|Luong Lao Shi (American Dragon: Jake Long) Heatblast flight.jpg|Heatblast (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Fire Breath.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Alan Albright and Heatblast' fire breath. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses Hot Shot's fire breath. Hot Shot.jpeg|Hot Shot (Ben 10 Reboot) File:Kirisaki_Kyoko_Heat.jpg|Kyōko Kirisaki (Black Cat) using her Heat to produce a fireball. Fire Breath.jpg|Boboiboy Blaze (Boboiboy the Movie) Kerberos_fire_breath.gif|Cerberus/Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura) 2x22-dragon-warlock.jpg|The Dragon Warlock (Charmed) SuHuz.jpg|Tabukkugirru/Fire Dragons (Combat of Giants) Bizarro Breath!!.jpg|Bizarro's Fire Breath (DC Comics) Fire Breathing by Bizarro.jpg|Bizarro (DC Comics: New 52) Hotspot.jpg|Hot Spot (DC Comics) File:Jafar's_Fire_Breath.png|Jafar (Disney’s Aladdin) breathing fire. GohanGreatApe's Mouth Energy Wave.gif|A Saiyan Great Ape (Dragon Ball Z) Dabura Firebreath.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball Z) Princess Snake's Breath (Dragon Ball).gif|Princess Snake (Dragon Ball Z) Moginaian_Fire_Breath.gif|Chief Moginaian (Dragon Ball Super) breathing fire at Beerus. Giant_Fire.JPG|Hirudegarn (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) using his Gigantic Flame. Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Fire Dragon's Roar2.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) using Fire Dragon's Roar. File:Duncan_Rosenblatt_blast_-_Firebreather.jpg|Duncan (Firebreather) being a half human and half Kaiju has the power to breathe fire. Spawn_Flamebreath.jpg|Spawn's (Image Comics) fire breath File:Totosai_(Inuyasha)_firebreath.gif|Totosai (Inuyasha) Aldrich Firebreath.jpg|Aldrich Killian (Iron Man 3) breathing fire. Gargos.jpg|Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) Prehistoric_dragon.jpg|Many species of dragon (The Last Dragon) can breathe fire by releasing gases after consuming metals, such as platinum, to ignite them; this ability is used by Prehistoric Dragons as a defense against predators or rivals… Forest dragon.jpg|…Forest Dragons to cook their kills to make them easy to digest… Mountain_dragon.jpg|…and Mountain Dragons to incubate their developing eggs. File:Ornn,_the_Fire_Below_the_Mountain_(League_of_Legends).jpg|Ornn, the Fire Below the Mountain (League of Legends) Snow Dies.gif|As a being born from fire, the Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix (Marchen Awakens Romance) can shoot flames from its mouth. Jack Starsmore Fire Breath.jpg|Jack Starsmore (Marvel Comics) Madame_Drache_(Earth-616).png|Madame Drache (Marvel Comics) Fire Breath by Sauron.jpg|After being experimented by Weapon X, Sauron (Marvel Comics) could breath fire. Fire Breath by Lockheed.jpg|Lockheed (Marvel Comics) Fin Fang FOOM!!!.png|Fin Fang FOOM!!!! (Marvel Comics) Jim Hammond, the Original Human Torch.png|Jim Hammond/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Human Torch.png|Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Sunfire as famine.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) Roberto Reyes (Earth-616) All-New Ghost Rider Vol 1 2 Smith Variant Textless.jpg|Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Dragon Man (Earth-616).jpg|Dragon Man (Marvel Comics Inferno (Marvel Comics).jpg|Dante Pertuz/Inferno (Marvel Comics) Tohru_Cooking.jpg|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) using her fire breath to cook. Laviente's Fire Mist Breath.png|Laviente (Monster Hunter series) breathing a fire mist at a hunter. Rathalos Fireball.jpeg|Rathalos (Monster Hunter series) shoots a fireball. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Daybreaker Fire Breath.gif|As a sub-power to having abilities related to fire, Daybreaker (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can breathe from her mouth to incinerate her enemies. Hiruzen Sarutobi's Fire Style (Naruto).gif|Hiruzen Sarutobi/Third Hokage (Naruto) Jiraiya's Breath!!! (Naruto).gif|Jiraiya (Naruto) Uchiha Clan's Fire Release Style.gif|Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) using their clan's signature Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory. Obito's Fire Ball.gif|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu/Grand Fireball Technique/Blaze of Glory. Madara Uchiha's Fire Breath.gif|Madara Uchiha's (Naruto) Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame. Franky Firebreath.jpg|Franky (One Piece) using his Fresh Fire technique. File:Mucho_Kaji_Mo.png|Largo (One Piece) breathing out a Very Fire Net. Kaido Boro Breath (One Piece).png|Kaido (One Piece) using Boro Breath in his dragon form to destroy a castle. Reshiram Blue Flare.JPG|Reshiram (Pokémon) using it's signature move "Blue Flare" to breathe extremely hot blue fire. Ninetales Flamethrower.png|Ninetails (Pokémon) using "Flamethrower". File:Harrison_Houndoom_Flamethrower.png|Houndoom (Pokémon) using a toxin-fueled "Flamethrower". Flareon_Fire_Spin.png|Flareon (Pokémon) using "Fire Spin". File:Blaziken_(Pokémon)_breath.gif|Blaziken (Pokémon) File:Moltres_(Pokémon)_breath.gif|Moltres (Pokémon) File:Mega_Charizard_X_Fire_Blast.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon Origins) using "Fire Blast". File:Hyottoko's_Fire_Breath.png|Hyottoko (Rurouni Kenshin) placed a 9 liter oil bag in his gut, and can breath fire with a deep exhale and his flint teeth. Aku's Fire Breath.gif|Aku's Fire Breath (Samurai Jack) Alexandrite firebreath.gif|Alexandrite (Steven Universe) Fire salt.png|Fire Salt (Steven Universe) is a Gem dust that, should a human ingest it, causes them to spit fire uncontrollably. Flame_breath.png|As a "reverse" Kyptonian, Bizarro Supergirl (Supergirl 2016 tv series) has the ability to breath fire opposed to freeze breath. Bowser Firebreath.png|Bowser (Super Mario) 180px-FireBreath.jpg|Bowser (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) breathing fire. Superspicycurry.png|Superspicy Curry (Super Smash Bros. series) a dish so spicy that it causes anyone who ingests it to spit fire uncontrollably. Kavaxas_Spitting_Fire.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) breathing green fire. File:Magical_Kyōko_Breathing_Fire.png|Kyōko Kirisaki (To Love-Ru) breathing a stream of fire. Pestar Flame Breath.gif|Pestar (Ultraman) using his flame breath Unreal Series Gasbag Fire Breath.gif|Gasbags (Unreal Series) are well known for breathing fire from within their lungs. Lilith (Vanguard Princess).gif|One of Lilith's (Vanguard Princess) Special Attacks is a small burst of fire from her mouth. File:Taranee_Cook_(W.I.T.C.H)_firebreath.gif|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H) Patrick Donovan.jpg|Patrick Donovan (The Young Guardians book series) once accidentally melted a mirror with his fiery breath. File:Red-Eyes_B._Dragon_Using_Black_Fire_Bullet.png|Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Black Fire Bullet. Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery).jpg|Demon KISS (Scooby-Doo and Kiss rock and roll mystery) Magician's Red's Breath!! (JoJo).gif|''Magician's Red'' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Scorpion's Breath (Mortal Kombat).gif|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion's (Mortal Kombat) famous and classic Toasty! fatality. File:Yamata_Dragon's_Attack.png|Yamata Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using "Heaps of Bodies and Streams of Blood" to release powerful streams of flames. Godzilla's Atomic Breath.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) using his powerful Atomic Flame. FlameCommand.jpg|Tricky (Star Fox Adventures) T-Girl.jpeg|Amazing T-Girl (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gabimaru's Ninpō Fire Bridge 1 (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).jpg|After taking a deep breath, Gabimaru (Hell’s Paradise: Jigokuraku) can... Gabimaru's Ninpō Fire Bridge 2 (Hell’s Paradise Jigokuraku).jpg|expel a large torrent of fire with Ninpō: Fire Bridge. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Temperature Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Mouth-Based Powers Category:Breath-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Elemental Manipulation